1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing documentation having succinct communication with scalability. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for defining and documenting processes, procedures, standards and policies that are succinct and usable, and that are scalable to the complexity of the process and to abilities of the individual user.
2. Background and Related Art
While a variety of techniques are currently used to document processes, a variety of challenges exist. For example, process documentations are typically too large and bulky, and as a result are difficult to use. Processes and procedures can violate documentation design and writing principles, and are not designed with customers and users in mind. Process documentation typically mixes different types of information into the same paragraphs as if they were all used the same way. Current techniques make it difficult for users to find information quickly, and can cause frustration and prevent procedures from being followed.
Thus, while techniques are currently available to document processes, challenges still exist with such techniques. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.